


Only One Call Away

by Glitter_Lisp



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: Lila hasn't heard from Spencer Reid in almost a year. The last thing she expects is a phone call at eleven AM, and for him to be... something strange and out of character.





	Only One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Because you cannot tell me that 1) Reid and Lila didn't keep in touch, or that 2) he got clean on his own with no outside help.

The only reason she answers the phone is because Gina just got a new number and was going to call so that Lila would have it. So even though she doesn't recognize the number, she doesn't hesitate before she picks it up.

“Hello?”

_“Lila!”_

And just like that, she's been slammed back a year, in an art gallery, in a pool, in her own bedroom, and something very cold and hard settles in her stomach.

“Spencer?” She wanted to keep in touch, she reminds herself. She wanted to. She still does.

“ _Sorry, I shouldn't have called,”_ he says, voice slow and syrupy even though it's not even noon yet. “ _You don't want to hear from me. It's been too long. I shouldn't have called you, actually.”_

“No, I'm glad you did,” she says quickly. “I just didn't expect it. Um, how are you?”

“ _I am absolutely wonderful,”_ he declares. “ _Everything is wonderful. Including and especially me.”_

She laughs, bemused. “It's a little early to be drinking, isn't it?”

“ _Yes,”_  he agrees. “ _Which is why I'm not. It's the perfect time for relaxing and enjoying life all on my own with no outside help at all.”_

 _“_ You sure you're not drunk?” she teases. He scoffs.

“ _I'm not drunk, Lila. I barely ever drink. I'm not drinking right now, even, which is weird because now would be the perfect time to be drunk. Can I tell you a secret?”_

She's back to feeling uneasy. When weeks turned into months with no contact, she assumed Spencer just didn't want to talk to her again. An out of the blue phone call with him acting so  _strange_  is the last thing she expected today. “Of course, Spencer. You can tell me anything.”

“ _I shot a man in the chest two months ago and then I held him as he died,”_  Spencer whispers. “ _And I'm not ever going to forget it, because I don't ever forget anything."_

"Oh my God," Lila says, and she's thinking of Maggie and no shots fired and she knows, she does know, that not every case is going to be like that, but it's still so jarring to hear him say it. "Spencer, I'm so sorry."

He's continuing to talk like she didn't anything. She wonders if he even heard her.  _"His name was Tobias,"_ Spencer says, sounding damn near blithe.  _"And his name was Charles, and his name was Raphael, and I_ wanted  _to shoot the last two but all I wanted to do for Tobias was help him. He helped_ me _, Lila, he helped me so much. Do you know how he helped me, Lila? Can you guess?"_

Her sophomore year at Julliard, her boyfriend had overdosed in his dorm room. She hadn't been the one to find him, but she was the one that rode with him in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. She feels the same way now that she did then: terrified and sick and like she's not enough of a grownup for this.

"Yeah, Spencer, I think I can," she says around the sudden lump in her throat. "Are you somewhere safe right now?"

 _"Um,"_  Spencer says.  _"I was in a shed."_

"Okay," Lila says. "What about right now? Are you in a shed right now?"

 _"Of course not!"_  Spencer sounds almost offended.  _"My team got me out. Charles took me out, and then I took him out, and then Hotch took me home."_

"Okay," Lila says again. "Are you home right now?"

 _"Well, it looks like my apartment,_ " Spencer tells her. It sounds like he's giving the question more thought than it actually warrants.  _"But to tell you the truth, I could be wrong about that. I don't... I'm not thinking very clearly."_

"That's fine," Lila says in the most soothing voice she can muster. "But let's say that you are home, yeah? Do you think you can get some water?"

 _"Yes,"_   Spencer says.  _"I'm in the bathroom. So there's water, and I have a- oh, that's not clean. I'm gonna go to the kitchen. The coffee cup isn't clean,"_  he explains.  _"I haven't been good about doing my dishes. Because I've been working, and I've been gone, and then when I'm here I'm too tired. I'm in my kitchen now. Why am I in here again?"_

"You were getting some water," Lila reminds him. "You need a clean glass, so you can get something to drink." She hears clinking noises on the other side of the line. "Are you doing that?"

Running water.  _"Yes, ma'am,"_  Spencer says, laughing.  _"I'm drinking my water."_  His voice sounds distorted, and then he suddenly starts coughing. _"Oh, shit,"_  he wheezes.  _"I choked."_ He laughs again, and Lila closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"How about you drink your water slowly, and then we can talk? I'll stay on the line," she adds quickly, "but don't say anything until you've drunk the entire glass. That way you won't choke again."

Spencer doesn't say anything, but it sounds like he might actually be drinking the water now so she doesn't comment on his silence. Instead, she takes the time to center herself and take a few deep breaths, frantically trying to pull herself together because it's pretty damn obvious that Spencer needs help right now, and that she's the best he's got.

Finally, he lets out a long sigh, and she hears a soft  _clink_  as he must set the glass down.  _"I'm done,"_ he announces.  _"Hey, I didn't even ask, but how is filming going?"_

"Filming?" Lila repeats dumbly. The question is so out of left field that she has no idea what he's talking about.

 _"For the movie!"_  Spencer cries. "Bite Size.  _I only just heard about it but I'm really excited for you. This is your first big film role, isn't it?"_

"You... know about the movie?" Lila asks, temporarily dumbfounded. "How did you...?"

 _"A friend showed me how to set up Google alerts,"_  Spencer says.  _"Which was kind of an embarrassing conversation, to tell you the truth. But now I get news alerts on you."_  He pauses for a moment while Lila is still floundering for a response, and then says in a surprisingly soft voice,  _"I'm sorry. We just hadn't talked in so long that it felt awkward to call and see how you were doing, but then I saw a commercial for the show and realized I could still, kind of, a little bit. I am sorry. I didn't want it to be weird. I probably shouldn't have told you. I just wanted to see that you were okay still."_

"No, no, it's fine," Lila assures him. "I'm just a little surprised. I don't really act in the kinds of things I thought you would be interested in watching. It's mostly dramas and, like, rom-coms. Not really your style, I would have thought.

 _"No, you're right,"_  Spencer says. _"It's not. I prefer documentaries and science fiction. But you're a very talented actress. And director! I saw the episode you did! Lila, it was so good. Really."_

"Oh, uh, thank you," Lila says. "That's really sweet of you to say, Spencer. How are you feeling, now? Do you need any more water?

 _"No, I'm good,"_ he assures her. _"I'm just very tired. Seriously, I am so tired. And I've barely done anything all day, so I really shouldn't be."_

"Hey, nothing wrong with that," Lila says. "Some days you do just feel tired for no real reason. Don't sweat it. Why don't you lie down for a little while, okay? Just take a nap. If you're tired, that means you need rest, doesn't it? So you should listen to your body and give it what it needs."

 _"Yeah, I guess so,"_ Spencer says. She hears a door open and shut, and then a loud  _thwump_. It sounds like he just threw himself onto his mattress.  _"I am going to do that now. Thank you for answering. I shouldn't have called. But I'm glad you answered your phone."_

"Any time, Spencer," Lila says, and she means it. "Call or text me when you wake up, okay? It was nice to hear from you. I'd like to talk to you again.

 _"Of course,"_  Spencer says. _"I like talking to you. Goodnight, Lila."_

"Goodnight, Spencer.

* * *

 

_Missed call from Lila Archer_

_Missed call from Lila Archer_

_Lila Archer: you awake?_

_Lila Archer: come on, it's been eight hours_

_Lila Archer: at least le tme know you didn't die in your sleep, spencer_

_Spencer Reid: I am so sorry. I really shouldn't have called you last night._

_Lila Archer: I'm glad you did._

_Missed call from Lila Archer_

_Lila Archer: are you somewhere you can't answer your phone, or are you just ignoring it?_

_Spencer Reid: I'm sorry, Lila, but I'm not really in the mood to talk._

_Lila Archer: tough. we're talking, and for your sake I don't think it should be over text. if you want to have a written record of this conversation, go ahead. your choice, but I'm not leaving you alone about this_

_Spencer: Fine. Give me two minutes._

_Lila Archer: of course_

_"Hello?_ " Lila's voice is tinny and impossible to read through the phone. Spencer swallows.

"Hi, Lila."

_"Hey, Spencer. How are you feeling?"_

He shrugs, then remembers she can't see him. "I, uh... I'm okay. I guess." His voice cracks. He clears his throat. "I'm okay."

 _"Okay,"_ Lila says, and he knows she doesn't believe him for a second but she doesn't say anything else about it.  _"I'm glad you called me."_

"Yeah," he breathes. "I am, too."


End file.
